1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and a method and apparatus for reproducing data recorded in the recording medium, and more particularly, to a method for recording control information capable of controlling read/write compatibility of a recording medium in the recording medium, and a method and apparatus for recording/reproducing data in/from the recording medium using the control information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has been newly developed a high-density optical recording medium (e.g., a HD-DVD) capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation HD-DVD technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, the international standard technical specification associated with the BD has been established.
A variety of standard technical specifications associated with the BD have been established. And, A variety of standard technical specifications associated with various discs, for example, a 1×-speed BD-RE (Blu-ray Disc Rewritable), a high-speed (at least 2×-speed) BD-RE, a write-once BD-R, and a BD-ROM (Read Only Memory), have also been established.
Therefore, with the increasing development of BD-associated technologies, many developers have continuously updated standardized version information of BD based on the same system to new standardized version information thereof. For example, BD specification information has been continuously extended from the 1×-speed BD-RE to the high-speed (at least 2×-speed) BD-RE.
However, due to the extended version of the BD, if a recording/reproducing device suitable for a low-version disc records/reproduces data in/from a high-version disc, it may be impossible to record/reproduce data in/from the high-version disc, or it may incur an unexpected error in the recording/reproducing operations of the high-version disc. The low-version recording/reproducing device is unable to correctly recognize the presence or absence of the error, such that it reattempts to record and/or reproduce data in the high-version disc, resulting in fatal errors in an overall system.